101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel/Lucifer
Name: Gabriel Shape: Quadrapedic Breed: Dalmatian Colors: Black and White Eye color: Brown Gender: Male Height: same height as the others Weight: Medium Voice Actor: Unknown at the moment Description: He's a puppy of sorts, but not quite normal, as it were, as he also has a dark-self too. His fighting is pretty good too. Appearance: There aren't a lot of destinguishing spots about him really, except for one that looks as though it's been torn in half that's near his chest. Likes: No one Friends: No one Loves: No one Hatres: No one #1 Best Friend: No one Information: same as description really, apart from the fact that he hasn't made any friends, as it were, though he's rather friendly, except for the fact that Lucifer always speaks to him in his mind, telling him lies and what have you Interests: So far nothing Goals: Nothing at the moment Name: Lucifer Shape: Quadrapedic Breed: Dalmatian Colors: Black and White Eye color: Dark Red Age: Unknown Gender: Male Height: Same height as the others Weight: Medium Voice Actor: Not sure, but maybe Rick Miller (Yes he has only one credit, and that's a good voice indeed;) Description: The dark side of Gabriel. He weilds a weapon called the Dragontail that he may summon forth as he wishes. It wraps around his arms and has a fair amount of reaching, a few feet in front of him anyway. He is far more relentles than his other half, as he won't hesitate to kill, unlike Gabriel. Also, there is some black smoke that sits around him whenever he's out, so to speak. Not to mention that whenever they change between each other, there is no drastic transformation at all, it's just a simple change, as in, Gabriel's fur will just fade, his eyes change to red and the smoke would rise around him and vise versa. Appearance: Gabriel's fur become darker, more grey based really; that's it. Though, you can tell he is now Lucifer by the change of his voice and all Likes: No one Friends: No nne Loves: No one Hates: No one #1 Best Friend: No One Informatian: Same as description, except to say that he's rather an expert in fighting and stealth and that he will take over Gabriel whenever he wants and change back too. He will talk to Gabriel in thought too "like this". He and Gabriel have also had a run in with Kratos and Rico, as he had actually rescued them, though, before they could see him, he had changed back to Gabriel. He is actually the one who's more stronger than Gabriel, so to speak, as he can takes over when he wants, but Gabriel can't take over him. The two things that can cause him to revert back is him just deciding and rain/water/whatever, as in, if a bucket of water's thrown at him, or starts to rain quite a bit, he would change back to Gabriel. But if it's just a small splash, nothing'll happen. Has to be quite a bit of water, at least a bucketfull . Interests: Nothing at the moment well except to taunt and lie to Gabriel really Goals: Nothing at the moment Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Villians